


Can't Stop The Feeling

by MeCrossYou



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Happy AU, M/M, Post-Canon, a fic with many lyrics of a song, ooc because happy au, very very happy ooc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: Basically, Blue got everyone drugged on some tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [fromthefarshore ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore) challenged me to write a Pynch fic based on Justin Timberlake‘s "Can't Stop The Feeling“. And some of the rules were that the title had to be the song title and the fic had to have some lines from the song.

Ronan marveled at how the gang felt free, or too free, to feel themselves at home at the Barns. They always showed up uninvited and lately it seemed that most of their time was spent there. 

“The new Monmouth Manufacturing.” Adam had whispered to him once, when on one chilly December evening their friends pooled inside the Barns, shaking raindrops from their hair on wooden floors. 

Adam spent much more time there, too. When he didn’t have to work or even sometimes after work. Ronan enjoyed that much more, but he wasn’t going to say anything. 

He leaned against the counter in his kitchen and watched as Blue made tea she brought from home. Gansey and Henry eyed her with dread, but weren’t brave enough to say anything. 

“Is Adam coming over?” Blue asked Ronan, pouring strangely black liquid into mugs. 

“Why the fuck are you asking me, Maggot?” Ronan asked, without any real malice, but with a tone he reserved just for Blue these days. Offensive, but playful. Like their relationship. 

“Well, he’s not _my_ boyfriend, is he?” She quirked an eyebrow at him, with a small smile, daring him to deny that. 

Ronan turned away just in time to hide his smirk and grabbed one mug of the hot drink. “He should have finished work fifteen minutes ago.” Was all he said, looking out the window. It was pouring rain in late February. He hoped Adam didn’t forget the umbrella he lent him. It was allowed only because he left to work from the Barns and was intending to come back right after. 

They sat around the kitchen table, with steaming mugs in hands. Henry took a sip of the drink and made a face. “Um, what is this exactly?” He asked, scrunching up his nose and pulling the mug away to look at it from a distance like that would help to figure it out. 

Blue just shrugged. “It’s supposed to help you warm up and give you energy.” She said, drinking her own tea. Ronan suspected she didn’t like it either, but drank it to make a statement. “You can just leave it if you don’t want to drink it.” She added, with a pointed, daring stare. 

Gansey and Henry both put their mugs to their lips, fearing the wrath of Blue, and Ronan did it because he never backed away from a challenge. 

Fifteen minutes later they heard the main doors to the Barns open and another minute later Adam walked into the kitchen, bringing chilly air and the smell of rain with him. 

“Hey guys”, he said. “I thought you might have left already.” He took a seat next to Ronan and unconsciously leaned closer to him. Ronan smirked and didn’t bother to hide it. 

“Ain’t nobody leaving soon.” Henry beamed up, in his usual positive manner, that often gave Ronan annoying goosebumps and an uncontrollable need to throw something at him. 

But before Ronan could say something that would probably make Gansey scold him, Henry continued. “Because I want a dance party.” 

After a brief silence Ronan mustered all the venom he had into one sentence. “You want to fucking dance, go dance yourself off a cliff,” he snarled. And while Gansey did scold him, Ronan thought he heard a bit of a giggle next to him, coming from Adam’s side, so it was totally worth it. 

Henry, however, didn’t care. “I’m serious, guys. I got that good soul in my feet today!” he got up and started flailing around, going about with his hands and spinning in circles, which made Blue laugh hysterically and Gansey quietly chuckle beside her. 

“Come on guys, you should join me.” He said, swaying his hips to imaginary beat. 

“I’d rather not.” Muttered Adam, putting his face into one of his hands, elbow on the table. 

“I’m good with watching.” Ronan crossed his arms. 

“You like it.” Henry almost sing-songed. He really did seem to be in a good mood to play with fire. 

“Oh believe me, nothing I can see but you when you dance.” Ronan said with a smirk as sharp as a knife’s edge. And before Henry could make a sassy retort, he added “Your hair, man. It’s definitely a sight to be seeing.” 

Henry immediately gasped, hand flying to his jeans pocket to reach for his phone. 

“Oh yes. It’s moving so phenomenally.” Adam agreed, trying to hide his smile in his palm. 

Ronan’s heart jumped slightly. Making Adam join in on his jokes always seemed to have that effect. 

“I’d like to do something fun!” Gansey outright exclaimed with a laugh and while Ronan and Adam stared at him with raised eyebrows, Blue was losing herself in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Gansey, seemingly deciding that that he wasn’t going to get an answer to that, got up and joined Henry, who was starting to get back to dancing. 

Ronan thought that his friends were mocking him for a moment. 

“Is there a reason you’re doing this?” Adam asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Don’t need no reason.” Henry said, almost slapping Gansey in the face with his arm movements. 

“Don’t need control.” Gansey agreed, which evaporated any last bit of doubt Adam could have had. He spared Blue a meaningful look. “All those things I shouldn’t do, you know. But I got this feeling, just like magic, it’s in my blood, it’s rushing on.” Gansey explained. 

“Oh, it’s something magical alright.” Adam said, sending Blue a stern look meaning her to come over. 

“What are you on?” Ronan asked with a laugh. “I want that too.” 

“Something tells me you’re already on it.” Adam muttered, feeling Ronan’s hand on his waist and examining a happy smile on his face. Blue sat next to him. 

“What did you give them?” Adam asked, a bit startled, because Ronan just put his head on Adam’s shoulder. 

“It’s a new tea mom made.” Blue said simply, watching with a huge grin how Henry and Gansey were spinning in circles holding hands. 

“What it’s supposed to do? Jesus, Ronan.” Ronan placed a small kiss on Adam’s jaw, still smiling. 

“Nowhere to hide when I’m getting you close.” Ronan whispered in Adam’s ear and hugged him tighter. 

“What the hell did you put in that tea?” Adam asked Blue, horrified. 

Blue was losing her shit, almost doubling over the table, tears shining at the corners of her eyes. She could barely speak through laughter. “It’s supposed to give energy and warm people up, but I’m beginning to think there’s something more to it.” She managed to control herself after that, sitting up straight and smirking up at Adam. “It seems to have warmed up Ronan. Inside.” Then, she noticed Ronan snuggling up into Adam’s shoulder and lost her control again. 

“And I’m guessing you drank it too.” Adam sighed. 

“No, I’m just genuinely having fun right now.” Blue replied, bumping Adam’s shoulder. “I made myself simple black tea. Jimi would say that ‘I got that sunshine in my pocket’.” 

Adam wasn’t having much fun. “And what are the after effects?” 

“Don’t know. When Mom and Calla tried it, they danced for a long time, but the next morning felt very refreshed and energetic. So maybe it’s the after effect that’s the best part.” Blue shrugged. 

“I fail to see why you thought making them drink it was a responsible thing to do. They’re never going to trust you again.” He was getting angry. 

“And I fail to see why are you so offended. I didn’t make _you_ drink it.” Blue was getting angry, too. 

“Look at them!” Adam gestured to the three of his friends, two of whom were making weird chicken like movements while laughing and one who was trying to give him a kiss again. 

Blue was about to retort with something that would most likely end in slamming doors somewhere, but at the last second changed her mind. She took a deep breath and looked Adam straight in the eyes for a second before saying, “Adam, I don’t want to fight. Take your advice and look at them. Gansey and Henry are having _fun_. They are just energetic, there’s nothing wrong in that. When was the last time we had so much fun?” She didn’t wait for Adam to answer. And he couldn’t, anyway. “And look at Ronan. The tea just warmed up his stone cold heart, tomorrow he’ll be moody like always and will probably go race some rich bastards to get over the embarrassment. If he remembers anything.” The last sentence she said with a wicked smirk. 

“You mean there is a possibility he doesn’t?” 

“Nah. He’ll remember. But it would be fun if he didn’t. Just imagine how we would break it to him.” She laughed and this time, Adam involuntarily joined in. It felt good to laugh. 

“He won’t speak to me for a week after this. And he’ll probably try to murder you.” He sighed. 

“Let him come.” The smirk on Blue’s face could rival Ronan’s best. 

“Where’s Opal, anyway?” Adam asked, looking around. The girl was usually around, but sometimes hiding, when there were so many people, so he didn’t really notice at first. 

“Went to sleep about half an hour before you came.” Blue said, standing up and going to join Gansey with Henry on the makeshift dancefloor. 

When the others were occupied with dancing, beaming energy that the Barns haven’t seen for a long time, Adam put his own hand around Ronan. He would let them be crazy on magical tea. Just for tonight, maybe. 


End file.
